Naruto Training Days
by Ookamie
Summary: Naruto was attacked. And now four individuals have banned together to help our young hero: Jiraiya the Toad Sage Tsunade the Slug Princess Hiruzen Sarutobi the Kami of Shinobi Ayakashie the Nine-tail Fox
1. Naruto Training Days Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato , the Shinobi no Kami and the Sensei of the Legendary Sannin was scared shitless at the moment. Hiruzen had fought in three Shinobi wars, matched both Hanzo the Salamander and Mifune the Honorable Samurai to a standstill numerous times. And now hand enemy was standing right in front of him, he knew he could no defeat. The Kyuubi no Yokai, the nine-tail fox. And Surprisingly it was a girl.

" So let me get this straight, when the villagers attacked Naruto here, they triggered a loophole in the contract that Minato made with the Shinigami when he sealed you".said an aged Hokage

" **Yes. When the boys father created the seal the stipulation was that the villagers would treat Naruto as a hero and wouldn't try to hurt him in any way as long as he lived**". Replied the voluptuous woman standing in front of him.

-Flashback-

A young boy with sky blue eye's and sun blond hair was running and becoming short of breath. His heart was pumping with every breath he took. His feet were locking because he was running for the better part of three hours. Naruto looked up ahead and saw an alley hoping he could lose his pursuers. Naruto dashed around the corner and felt a sting in left leg. Naruto looked down and saw a kunai sticking out. His speed slowed down and he was dragging himself down the alley into a wall.

" KILL THE DEMON" A voice said".

" We can't, the Hokage would have our heads" said another voice which sounded female.

" Don't worry about it, the civilian counselors have the Old man in a meeting for the next couple of hours. By the time they finish, we will be all done". said the first voice.

" Besides Danzo-sama Said we could cut off his hand or a finger or two to send a message to the old fart of a hokage. That he can't protect the DEMON here and he should be initiated into Root." said a pale young boy with a 'Ne' in the middle of his head. "Kakashi-san remember Danzo-sama says you can mame him but he must survive." said the 'Ne' agent.

With speed only Jonin ninja's were capable a man with gravity defying silver shouted " Raikiri" and ran toward naruto and shoved it into Naruto stomach. Knowing the Kyuubi would heal the our blond jinchuuriki wound and Anbu would be alerted of our at any moment he told the rest of the gathering people to move out.

As the people the People left a red glow covered naruto completely and began healing his wounds and at the same time the chakra began to take a shape. A shape of a female Her dark red hair was short and fell in a dead straight sheet from her parting. Her pale eyebrows arched delicately over beautiful feline eyes that were darkest shade of emerald green which were rimmed with eyelashes so pale as to appear invisible. The deep darkness of her eyes could pierce into any soul which gave no hint as to her only thing that I can think of is a coca cola bottle figure. Large breast with tiny waist and wide hips. Like 38DD size breast. A 22 inch waist line. And hips are a size woman was no other than the Kyuubi no Youkai and she was free at last. Freedom was the last thing on her mind. In the corner of the alley she was in was her former jailor crumpled up with blood all over his body.

"_**What have these humans done. I should just kill them all. But I will do something even better. I will train you young Naruto like your mother would have wanted**_." was her thought.

She walked up to Naruto and picked him up bridal-style and in a red flash teleported herself into the hokage's office where she waited For the Old Monkey.

-Flashback End-

**" So you Old Monkey, now that you Know the whole story. I will be talking Naruto here to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound and training him in the arts of the Shinobi. And tell that perverted hermit and gambling slug to get their ases to the compound by the end of the week. And if they don't i'll hunt them down and kill them. They have been slacking off in their duties as godparents."**

The Old Hokage eyes. He never expected her to have so much information about naruto background. " How do you know all that. Not even the council has that much information" this was the line of thought running through the Hokages head.

" **Did you expect me not to, I've been seel in his mother before him. Everything my Jinchuuriki hear and see, I do too. Before I forget, Danzo was making a play for the boy, I expect that he should be neutralized and Minato's student shoved a Raikiri through his stomach. But i will deal with that personally**" spoke the fox to the Hokage.

"I'll contact Jiraiya and Tsunade and then the four of us can teach young naruto here. I never thought I'll take another student after has forced my hand and it doesn't hurt to see the look on his face when he finds out I've taken another student". Even the Kyuubi was surprised at this.

"We'll wait until Jiraiya and Tsunade arrives to explain this to Naruto."Sarutobi explained to the fox.


	2. Naruto Training Days Chapter 2

- A week after Naruto's Incident-

"How do we play this Sensei. We can't let the council or Danzo and the two old find out what we are doing. If the find out we are training Naruto they'll demand he be inducted into Danzo's Root. But to train a Hyuga and Uchiha, they would demand your head and all three inducted into into Danzo Root." Said a man with long spiky white hair with long vertical red lined under his eyes.

"And they'll be suspicious that Jiraiya and I are in Konoha at the same time." a blond busty women replied to coment.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in deep thought. He knew that both his former student were right. If the council ever found out that he authorized the training for children of two of Konoha noble along with the villages "DEMON" he would be in deep shit. The would call for his head. Danzo would use his influence to grab the title of hokage. He would rather see the leave burn to the ground than allow that. Withe the power of hokage, Danzo could re-initiate his Root with the ful' backing of the council. He would also have free reign over all the children in Konoha. The amount of destruction and mayhem that would cause for the Leaf and the Shinobi world would be catastrophic. It would on bring destruction on the leaf. Danzo has already accumilated too many enemies in the shinobi world and all of them out for Konoha's head. And with Danzo in control,they would only grow. Then the solution came to the ageing Hokage in the voice of the Nine-tails who appeared out of the shadows.

''** The solution to this promblem is quite simple**'' said the young beautiful fox. '' **You simple don't tell them until we finish they're training or strong enough to protect themselves from all threats. Both physical and political**''.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were scared. They didn't even feel her presence. She was a colossal of chakra. So why the the hell didn't they feel her chakra. Sarutobi on the other had did but just a minute or two before they started they're little conversation. And they were in this room for three could have been their the whole time and they wouldn't know.

''Were the hell di...'' started Jiraiya.

''...id you come from'' finished Tsunade.

'' I believe she was their the whole time'' stated the Hokage.

''**Corect you are, you old monkey. Being in this form has it advantages. One has to with suppressing my chakra, all of it and the other is the ability do perform jutsu. Now i believe were getting off topic. What to tell the council? We tell them nothing until the time is right. And when we do, Danzo will try make his move without having any information on his enemies. He will he at a disadvantage and you can get rid off the old coot forever.**'' stated the fox.

''Aren't the kids too young to play in politics'' reasoned Tsunade

''It matters not, Naruto would be left to the wolves, surrounded by a sea of monsters. Danzo and the council on one side and the Akatsuki Tsunade-hime. And he need allies. Not just politically and the three of us.'' Stated Jiraiya.

'' I agree with toad-kun here, he need allies that can back him politically inside and outside the village and allies that can fight with him against his enemies.'' stated the female fox.

'' I have to agree with Jiraiya-kun and Ayakashie. Naruto cant fight two enemies at once. Four if you count kumo and Iwa. As much as it pains me to admit it, Naruto has to grow up fast and strong and so will his two new friends.'' stated the hokage.

'' I know that, I grew up in this village, with it politics, it's just wrong. No child should grow through it. Much less three'' replied Tsunade. Tsunade knew how the leafs village politics worked. Ever since her grandfather died, the council has been increasing it's power. And at the moment the Hokage was nothing more than a figure head at the council's beck and call. The council took and took whatever it could without giving in return and it would continue. Unless it was stopped. And with Danzo the head of that council, it might never stop taking. But what they were doing. Giving Naruto power through his two new friends and training him under their guidance would as a byproduct give the Hokage at the time back the power of the hokage position. She thought what they were doing was wrong but the other didnt. And so she was overuled.

''** Tsunade-san you must understand this protect Naruto in the long run and his safety is what we are worried about**.'' replied Aya the nine-tails.

'' I thought you would be gone by now, seeing as the seal is broken. Your free, what does a mere human interest the great nine tails. For all we know you could be plotting to ruin Naruto life.'' said Tsunade in anger.

''Hime...''

Before Jiraiya could even finish his train of thought the Nine tails vanished in a red flash and had her hand at Tsunade throat squeezing. And the amount of killing intent would have killed the three legendary shinobi. if not for years fighting in the shinobi wars they would be dead the moment the nine tail applied it.

'' **DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE, YOUNG SENJU, YOU'RE PATRIARCH MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL ME AND YOUR NOT HIM, SO DO NOT DECEIVE YOURSELF IN GRANDEUR, THE SENJU CLAN IS SHADOW OF IT'S FORMER SELF.**'' said the nine-tail with a snarl.

Out of the shadows of the room three five individual appeared. Out of the five a blond hair young boy with ocean blue eyes ran towards the great demon lord and said '' Aya-kaasan dont hurt Tsunade-baachan''

''Yes. Logic dictates that she be spared. She is one of the few that care for Naruto so she must be spared.'' replied a young sharingan user.

Everyone facepalmed themselves. Even the Children. An Uchiha with the attitude of an Abarume, what prick he's going to turn out.

'' Stop acting like you have a stick stuck up your ass teme'' retorted Naruto

A young raven haired hyuga came from behind her mother and with a deep red blush said '' Naruto-kun be nice, he's just trying to diffuse the situation''

''I agree with the children we should be nice and...''

Until next time


End file.
